Aang Vamir
Aang Vamir is a member of the Vamir Line and is the Avatar who ended the Hundred Year War. Appearance He is a bald while wearing blue arrows on his head and arms. He wears some kind of airbender uniform with a yellow suit with an orange thing on his shoulder. As a adult he is taller and has a beard. Personality Aang was fun-loving, somewhat naive, and adventurous with a sense of humor. He possessed a deep respect for life and freedom, refused to eat meat and was often reluctant to fight in his younger years. He craved the stimulation of new people and places. His frequent off-course detours frustrated both allies and pursuers alike. He typically wished to forget his duties as the Avatar and would long for the normality that others possessed. Yet Aang had always prided himself on a complex social network of friends extending over all four nations, and war did not stand in his way. In addition, he looked forward to playing with all the exotic fauna in each place he visited. Whether it was otter penguins, hopping llamas, hog monkeys, or giant koi fish, no fit animal Aang saw went un-ridden. Within this carefree exterior, however, Aang hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden in his duties as Avatar. As the reluctant hero, he wished he had been there to help his people a century earlier. This initially caused him to conceal his true identity from friends, and he still had a tendency to slack off in his studies of the bending arts, even though he naturally excelled at them. He also tended to become distressed when he saw destruction caused by the Hundred Year War, believing that as the Avatar, it was his job to prevent such events from happening. Eventually, Aang decided to stop dwelling on the past; however, on several occasions, his desire to end the War caused him to take desperate action such as attempting to induce the Avatar State or facing Fire Lord Ozai before he had fully mastered the elements. As an Adult he began taking things more seriously like Yakone. Bending & Abilities As a reincarnation of the entity known as the Avatar, Aang possessed the power to bend all four elements, making him the most powerful bender of his time. Though Avatar Roku said mastering the elements could take many years, Aang was able to learn all four with considerable skill in a year, though technically he did not completely master all four as stated by Zuko and Toph. As a result of his unconventional training, Aang never demonstrated most of the special subsets of the bending arts. However, he did display the abilities of lightning redirection and seismic sense, making him the first Avatar known to have learned these abilities. Most Avatars were not told of their status until they were sixteen years of age, but Aang had become a Fully Realized Avatar while he was still only biologically twelve years old. Thus, he became the youngest known Avatar to do so. As he was chronologically 112 years old, Aang also has the distinction of taking the longest to achieve this status. Weapons * His Staff Family * Unnamed Parents (Deceased) * Unnamed Wife * Tenzin Vamir (Son) * Bomi Vamir (Son) * Kya Vamir (Daughter) * Korra (Daughter in Law) * Tonroq Vamir (Grandson) * Unalaq (Grandson) * Carter Vamir (Great-GrandSon) Voice Actor Zach Tyler Eisen. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Benders Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Father In Laws Category:Grandfathers Category:Leaders Category:Avatars